masquerade ball
by Streeper1
Summary: albus needs a date to the masquerade ball but everything goes wrong when doloris umbridge shows up. mmad


"OH MERLIN'S PANTS!!!! YOU SAW MCGONAGALL AND DUMBLEDORE DOING WHAT!?!?!?!?" 

There are some things you can never prepare yourself for.

MMADMMADMMAD

October. One month into the school year and already the headmasters job was over piling. Halloween was on its way and Albus was overworked with preparations for the feast and ministry work. Needless to say the headmaster needed a break┘badly! But he didn't expect the answer to all his problem being solved by a letter from Fawkes. He eyed the letter careful as he opened It and begun to read:

_To: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

_The Ministry of Magic has invited you to our very first Halloween Masquerade Ball. We shall hold it in the, recently added, Ministry ball room, at seven p.m. till ten p.m., next Friday. Please note that costumes will be necessary and dates are required. We feel your presence is required for cooperation between the Ministry and the school system. We shall be expecting to see you soon._

_Sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge_

Albus read through the later almost ten times. He especially read over _"dates are required",_ where the hell was he going to get a date?! The only other women he knew were his colleges, but he knew mixing business with personal life is a BAD idea! Finally he decided to ask someone that was a friend and would only take this as business... Minerva McGonagall. After an hour, or what felt like all day, he finished some paper work and headed to see Minerva to ask her to the ball. On his way to see her he felt almost nerves and thought about if she did think of it as a date and said no. With all this in his head he was still able to walk to Minerva's private rooms, he practically new it by heart. Finally realizing where he was, he knocked on her door three times. Within seconds Minerva slowly opened the door and invited him in. She was wearing her emerald green robes and her hair was in a tight bun, no surprise, but something was different about her, she looked radiant and her emerald eyes were glowing with beauty. He walked in and sat down on his favorite armchair and she sat down on the armchair across from him.

"Is something wrong, Albus?" she spoke with a worried look.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just sent a letter from the Ministry and it seems they are having a Masquerade ball."

"And you are telling me this because...dates are required."

"Oh!" She looked like she was about to blush.

"Yes, I was hoping you would join me, Minerva,...because of Ministry business."

"Oh, yes, I see... I will be happy to join you, when is it?"

Albus felt horrible for saying it wasn't a date, even if it wasn't, but it looks like he broke her heart. "At seven, next Friday. Shall we meet outside the great hall?"

"We shall," She stood up and walked to the door to open it for Albus, "Till then..."

Albus got up and walked through the door and repeated, "Till then." before she closed the door and Albus went back to his office.

MMADMMADMMAD

Finally the day came and Albus was waiting for Minerva outside the great hall. He couldn't wait to see what Minerva was wearing. He was wearing gold, black, and, big guess, purple. He also had a mask that was full of feathers with the same colors as the outfit. Minerva walked down the stairs in, what Albus thought, was the most beautiful dress ever. It was swirled with white, gold, and silver. There were sparkles everywhere and her mask was all white with sparkles and three feathers, two silver, one gold, on the side of it. Then to top it off, she had her hair in a French twist. The outfit fit all her curves and she practically glowed. Albus couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You look wonderful!" said Albus, still looking in her eyes.

"Thank-you. I love to dress up for masquerade balls. You look good yourself."

"Thank-you, shall we go?" With that he held out his arm and she linked hers with his.

MMADMMADMMAD

Albus and Minerva walked out of Hogwarts ground and apperated to the Ministry ball room. There they were greeted kindly and asked to sit down until the Minister had come and made his speech. Albus found the table with his name on a little card and the words "_date"_ on the other. He pulled Minerva's chair out for her and heard her whisper "Thank-you" to him before sitting down himself.

The ballroom was beautiful! It was painted gold with sculptures of famous wizards and witches everywhere. It was shaped like a dome and the lighting was from a huge chandler made of diamonds and some small lights on the walls. The floor was made of white marble with some gold and silver in it. Albus noticed none of this. His eyes were directly on Minerva and Minerva only. She didn't see this because her eyes where traveling every surface of the building.

"Albus, isn't this beautiful!"

"Yes." He was talking about her.

Finally, the Minister arrived in a dark blue cloak with a light blue mask. He stood in the middle of the ballroom for everyone to see him. When he began talking Albus moved his head in the minister's direction.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our very first masquerade ball. We will have dancing, food, chatting, and more. I hope you all have a wonderful time!"

When he finished some music played out of nowhere and Fudge made his way to where Albus was and sat down on the other side of the table. Albus realized that his name was on the small card, but where was his date?

"Hello Albus and may I ask who this lovely lady is?"

Albus was about to speak but Minerva beat him to it.

"I think you know who I am Cornelius."

"Minerva?! I didn't know you and Albus were a couple!"

Minerva, nor Albus, answered that so Albus tried to change the subject. "Cornelius, where is your date?" Albus said pointing to the empty seat next to Cornelius. But his question was answered by a short, and plump, witch in a hot pink dress, with a matching mask, came and sat in the empty seat. It was no other than Doloris Umbridge.

Albus could see Minerva's jaw drop. He remembered why Minerva hated Doloris. It was mostly because she almost died from the four stunners that Doloris had sent to her and how Minerva still had the scar to prove it. He decided to break the silence first, before Doloris does.

"Hello Doloris. I had no idea that Cornelius and you were dating!?"

Cornelius had answered this. "Yes... Well...we're not dating... this is sort of a friendship thing."

Silence fell, again, until Doloris spoke. "I never new you two were dating. Isn't that strange for you two? I mean you are forty years older than her. Am I right, professor?"

Albus staid calm but Minerva didn't. It looked like she was about to scratch Doloris' eyes out. So Albus calmly said, "Yes forty years... Oh! Minerva you love this song shall we dance?"

Without an answer, he pulled Minerva by the hand and walked her to the dance floor and begun to dance to a slow paced song. Within seconds Minerva was screaming in a low whisper.

"Who the hell does that toad think she is! Just pretending nothing happened and then insult us!"

"Minerva, dear, she didn't insult us. She only pointed out our age difference."

"Still, and why on earth would Fudge ask her out?" Minerva said her like it was a disgusting word, "I mean she is a foul little toad with no life and wants to do nothing but destroy others lives!"

"Minerva just ignore her, she is only going to try and make trouble."

"Then let her! All she wants is to make trouble then she will get it!"

"Minerva, please don't do anything illegal, remember last time?"

Minerva's face expiration changed from anger to confusion. "What do you mean, last time?"

"I remember perfectly, you were in your six year and-"

He was cut off by Minerva, "You knew about that?"

How could I forget! You practically made history to the school but the only people that knew where you, some friends, and me..."

"Well what makes you think I'll do something now?!"

"I know you to well, please try to control your temper."

"Fine!"

"Thank you, my dear."

Another song started and Minerva was about to head back to the table. But as she did, Albus spun her back into his arms and whispered, "One more dance?" Minerva thought this was sweet and nodded in agreement. Albus wanted to dance with her but also wanted to make sure she was calm when they went back to Doloris and Cornelius.

The song ended and they sat themselves down at their seats with no Doloris or Cornelius. Minerva made a small smile. Albus saw a waiter handing out menus to everyone and gave one to Albus and Minerva, then left. Albus examined the menu and decided on pork chops and fire whisky. Minerva had a salad and gillywater. When both of their choices appeared on their plat Doloris returned with Cornelius by her side. They sat and looked at the menu but Doloris made a small comment to Minerva.

"Oh dear that looks like a lot of food, please don't tell me you are going to eat all of that, Minerva. I mean at your age the weight will be hard to loose."

Minerva just glared at Doloris then calmly said, "Of course I'm going to eat all of it, Doloris, because, unlike some people, I was born naturally skinny."

"I see." Was all Doloris could say.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence between Minerva and Doloris. Albus was talking to Cornelius about the school and Ministry. When they finished Albus asked Minerva to another song and she excepted. But when she stood up some how she tripped over someone's foot and her face hit the floor. Doloris let out a small, "oops, my fault," While Albus helped Minerva up to see her nose was bleeding.

"Minerva! Are you alright?"

"Oh yes Albus, my nose bleeds all the time like this. What the bloody hell do you think! Of course I'm not alright!"

"Is it broken?"

"No, I'll be in the bathroom and clean- up, just wait her." She ran of to the bathroom and Albus did as he was told and sat down with Cornelius. Doloris on the other hand took off.

He sat their in silence for ten minutes then decided to go and check on Minerva. When he arrived outside the lady's room, though, Minerva just came out with burses and scratches on her, everywhere!

"My dear, what happened!?"

"Doloris came in after me and well... it wasn't illegal! Can we just go home, now?

"Alright, but where is Doloris?"

"Knocked out, she will wake-up in about five minutes and I removed her memory from tonight..."

"I think I had enough for one night, you too, lets get you to Poppy, ok?"

"I don't need Poppy, a good night sleep will be fine."

"Minerva."

"I don't need her Albus!"

"Minerva."

His eyes were twinkling and that caused Minerva to give up, "Alright, alright, but I'm telling you I don't need her!"

He lead her to one of the fire places and they flooded to Albus' office. He noticed when they were walking down the spiral steps that She was walking strange so He picked her up and started to carry her, she protested.

"Albus! Put me down, now! I'm not a child!"

"I think you broke your leg, so you shouldn't be walking on it."

"I'm fine! Now put. Me. Down!"

"Alright," he put her down and she took one step then fell, but grabbed onto Albus causing him to fall too. He landed right on top of her. She started to blush and whispered sorry. Albus got up and helped her up too. While he said, "Told you, know may I carry you?"

" Fine..."

He picked her up and they made their way to the hospital wing to see Poppy with another student. She finished with the Hufflepuff student and realized Albus was their with Minerva, who was now standing with her arms wrapped around Albus' arm to keep her from falling.

"Oh my! What happened?"

Minerva beat Albus again, "Nothing, just fell."

"Lay down on the bed, Thanks Albus for your help."

Albus only nodded and sat down on the chair next to Minerva until Poppy was done.

"Done, nothing else is wrong with you, but the burses will stay for a while otherwise you may go and make sure to get plenty of bed rest." With that she turned and walked to her office.

Minerva got up, the same time Albus did, and walked to the door. Albus followed her.

"Albus, thank you."

"Your welcome, may I accompany you to your rooms?"

"You may." She linked arms with him as they walked out the door to Minerva's private rooms.

While walking down a corridor Minerva spoke to Albus, "Thank you for tonight. I had fun, except for Doloris..."

Albus stopped and looked into Minera's eyes a little confused. "But she bugged you the whole time. How could you have fun?"

"Well, we danced together and I loved how you twirled me!"

"How about one more dance for tonight?"

"Now? In the corridor , with no music?"

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Alright, you old coot."

He twirled her and they just stared into each others eyes for a while dancing to the music in their heads. Finally Albus leaned in slightly and kissed Minerva. It was soft and quick but still took Minerva's breath away. She decided to kiss him back with a more passionate kiss and much longer. They stopped dancing and started to make-out. But they didn't know that two six year Gryffindor boys were watching them around the corner.

MMADMMADMMAD

Harry was trying not to laugh so hard, and loud. But not because of the two professors but because of Ron. Ron's face had turned white and had a disgusted look. Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder and dragged him to Gryffindor tower.

When they got there the only person left in the common room was Hermione, reading a book. Ron was a little less pale and he took a seat next to Hermione. Harry was still standing and before he realized it he blurted out, "Mcgonagall was snogging Dumbledore!"

That caused Hermione to drop her book and say, "OH MERLIN'S PANTS!!!! YOU SAW MCGONAGALL AND DUMBLEDORE DOING WHAT!?!?!?!?"

The End!!


End file.
